Soul Eater Prank Calls
by LucidityAcheived
Summary: Short, but probably worth reading for a laugh or two :P Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes! I am back, baby! (Insert how much I missed the site and all that crap.)**

**This story is extremely short. I just had a little idea and BOOM! Here it is! First Soul Eater thing so ya.**

**I will update as soon as ideas come, so expect little bits here and there. Keep your pants on if I don't update for a while, I will announce when I feel like stopping this! Don't just assume...**

* * *

Call 1, Soul to Maka

"Hello?"

"Hey babe. Like bacon? Wanna strip?"

"SOUL!"

"Maka? Oh shi-"

CALL ENDED

* * *

Call 2, Black*Star to Kid

"Hello?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"…Stupid Fangirls."

CALL ENDED

* * *

Call 3, Black Star to random store worker

"Hello, (Insert store name here) how may I help you?"

"Yes, do you have any cow eyeballs?"

"Cow...Eyeballs?"

"Yes, do you have any cow eyeballs?"

"Umm...Hold on, let me check... (Distant) Do we have any cow eyeballs?(regular) Wait one second sir."

Later

"No, we don't."

"Oh, okay. How about human eyeballs?"

CALL ENDED

* * *

Call 4, Telemarketer to Patty

"Hello, this is death cross, and we would like to know if you would like to donate blood today."

"Yes..."

"Do you know the closest location of a death cross in your area?"

"mmYes..."

"Good, are you 16 years or older?"

"Yeeyes..."

"We are going to ask you some questions now, okay?"

"Yes..."

"What is your blood type?"

"Yes..."

"Your blood type"

"Yes..."

CALL ENDED

**I have a few more ideas but I want to let you and other readers to not have a bunch of calls and then want more and more, so expect more later! (Like tomorrow...) So just follow or whatever so you can find out when I update. **

**Now I'm hungry for food. Yes.**

**Lucid OUT *Puff of smoke***


	2. Chapter 2

**Back the next day? Thats actually normal. Thanks to those who read, favorited me, the story, and everything else! No seriously, my youtube does't get a bit of the attention I get here. More calls I came up with during my insomnia! **

* * *

Call 5, Soul to Maka

"Yes?"

"Is your refrigerator running?"

"No, but you better be 'cause I'm coming with whips, chains, and gags!"

"Uh…."

CALL ENDED

* * *

Call 6, Patty to Kid

"Hello?"

"Hi, your house his asymmetrical!"

"Patty, why are you calling me?"

"I'm not Patty, I'm THE GIRAFFE KILLER!"

"Patty, I know it's you."

"How?"

"We're in the same room."

"Oh. Hi Kid!"

CALL ENDED

* * *

Call 7, Drunk Maka to Soul

"Hello?"

"Heyyy Soururururururu!"

"Who's calling?"

"It's MakaaaaAA!"

"Why are you calling me? It's three in the morning."

"I always thought you were cute. Come and make love to me..."

"I think I'd rather not."

"I want you...to get some beer...get some bleach...get some-"

"Let me stop you right there, 'cause I'm not going to do any of this."

"Come on Soul, I thought we was friends"

"Well no offense friend but I hope you're buried alive right now."

"Hold on...there's a dumb bitch starin' at me...wait that's me. I'm lookin' in a mirror...hang on, I'll call ya back soul, I gotta go talk to this mirror."

CALL ENDED

"AM I THE ONLY SANE ONE IN THIS CRAZY WORLD OF BLOODTHIRSTY MANIACS!

* * *

**I'll probably add more later in the day, like after I go in my two-foot deep pool. That's right, that's the only pool I have. And I have the craziest story ideas there, like the one KidLiz I had an idea for...whatever. Byezles for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Real quick update, I think. Depends on if I feel like typing more. On to the craziness!**

* * *

Call 8, Black*Star to Soul

"Yo."

"Hi! This is Bob, from the bubble factory, and I sell bubble and bubbles and bubbles and bubbles and-"

CALL ENDED

* * *

Call 9, Patty to Kid

"Hmm?"

"HEYO!"

"And you would be?"

"Your father, Kid!"

"Yea, sure, I doubt that, Patty."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"We're in the same room."

"Oh, HI!"

"GEEZ! You don't have to yell!"

CALL ENDED

* * *

Call 10, Maka to Soul

"Hey, Soul?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"Ya ever get the feeling we're being watched?"

"Actually, yes."

"You ever notice that weird black thing that has random numbers and letters on it?"

"Uh...no?"

"Oh, okay. Just me then!"

"Why'd you call in the first place, are you drunk again?"

"No."

"Are you severely hurt?"

"No."

"Is there something wrong at all?"

"Well, yes..."

"What is it?"

"...I know where you live..."

CALL ENDED

* * *

Call 11, Patty to Kid

"KIIIIID!"

"What. Is. It. NOW!"

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the car, halfway home."

"Where were you before?"

"Uh...In DeathMart, why?"

"I came with you, and you forgot that I went to see the toy part, didn't you"

"_Sigh. _I'm coming now."

"Kid, one more thing..."

"What?"

"...HEYO!"

CALL ENDED

* * *

**Sorry 'bout the shortness. I'm planning a story were each of the characters has a lucid dream and what they do in their dream. **

**I HAD A LUCID DREAM LAST NIGHT! It was...odd...**

**I'll tell you now so you can think about how messed up my mind is.**

**I don't remember why, but I was in a club with Black*Star, Soul, and Kid. Then I started making out with them, and got transported to the DWMA. Then I was like, WTF? I'M DREAMING! I remembered that you had to spin in your dream, or you might wake up. I woke up anyway, went downstairs, then found myself in a town. There was an arrow that lead to the same club, and the same thing happened again. **

**THAT'S ALSO A FALSE AWAKENING! I'm so proud of myself ^^**

**And sowwyz, but I might not update tomorrow. :( It's late now, and unless I log in and edit from my iPod later on tonight, just chill. I'll try! **

**Crap, I have to finish a card. COME LUCID! _But you were the one who decided to do this in the- _I WON'T HEAR ANY MORE OF THIS! GO TO YOUR BRAIN CELL!**

**Srsly, though. I HAFTA GO! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Took me a while, huh? School started lately, so except more stories! No, seriously. I'm doing short humor stories on the bus so I hope y'all enjoy that. Onto fun stuffs!**

Soul to Maka

"Yes?"

"Is your refrigerator running?"

"No, but you better be 'cause I'm coming with whips, chains, and gags!"

"Uh…."

CALL ENDED

* * *

Black Star to Stein

"Dr. Stein?"

"Uhh...yea, can I get a break from school?"

"Why?"

"Can I go on maternity league?"

"No."

"Oh. Sad face. I'm going now."

CALL ENDED

* * *

**SORRY! So sorry for shortness, but I had to upload something, and I'm working on two other stories, one for MLP and one for Soul Eater. I have a bunch of stories in mind, so check out my profile for updates. **

**Please suggest stories! I need stuff to do. If like 10 people ask at once, I'm most likely not going to do all of them, but please suggest! And comment. Comments are nice. They are. :)**

**Bye!**


End file.
